masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenes
Greetings! This is our out of session Scenes log. Feel free to view them at your leisure. If you have one to add, just put a link below with a single sentence on what it's about. Season 2 *Cousin Reunion (9/17/2018) - Gwen checks on Rhiannon in the hospital as the two reunite after being apart for many years. *'Dad' Talk (10/06/2018) - Rhiannon pays a visit to Team Dad Cyclone to discuss a matter that has been weighing on her mind. *Getting (Re)Acquainted (10/14-15/2018) - A surprise guest leads to shocking discoveries hot on the heels of a Hellish prison visit. Starring Rhiannon, Lancelot-Less and Gwen. *Night Time Secrets (10/19-20/2018) - Nightmares and night terrors awaken two team members living in the base, they find comfort and understanding with a mystery intruder. Starring Gwen, Zip and Lavender. *River, River (10/20-21/2018) - Jake and Dominik share a conversation on the riverside. *The Bright (10/26-27/2018) - Lavender wants to find his grandma and is having relationship problems, he finds a solution in asking his date/friend/person to come with him to help gather information what could go wrong? *The Beginning (10/26/2018) - Dominik adjusts to his new job while Rescue takes Search to the vet. *The Duel (11/01/2018) Spectre and Squire have a friendly chat about showing off. *Exploring Normal (11/03/2018) - Searching for a birthday present, Dominik runs into Rhiannon. *Hero Blues (11/19/2018) - After a stressful weekend of unpleasant revelations, Rhiannon seeks out Rescue to see how he's holding up. *Space Jams (11/12 - 11/13/2018) - The Space team Gwen, Elle, and Parrot, spend their time wisely in between planets. *Whitestar Shopping (11/28/2018) - The Space team does some priority shopping, and non priority shopping. *Almost Goodbye (12/10/2018) - Rhiannon pays a visit to Cyclone in the hospital... the first time she's seen him since their fateful shared car crash on Thanksgiving. *Movie Date (12/12/2018) - Redstreak and Spectre share a movie night. *Space Paranoids (12/16/2018) - Attempting to catch up, Gwen and Dom share a moment with a third guest. *The Weed Scene (12/17/2018) - Having some real talk moments, Gwen and Tommy catch up and try to be honest about their feelings. *Impromptu Chase, (For Good Reason?) (12/18/2018) - Gwen and Parrot are out looking for band members, Angel would rather not. ''Probably. *Lexiconum Draconicum (12/20/2018) - Curious about her new ally, Lancelot-Less decides to pry Dom for some answers. *Gwhen They Meet Again: Rhi-Heating By The Fire (12/20/2018) - Cousins Gwen and Rhiannon catch up over some hot chocolate and talk about their insecurities, missing each other, and their love lives (or lack thereof). *Life's A' Knockin' (12/20/2018) - On the way to the base before Christmas, Dom checks in on Gabe. *Christmas Gifts: A Sister, A Diary and Years of Trauma (12/23/2018) - Redstreak finds Gwen in her room and they take a trip into the past and talk with hope for the future. *Waiting For Father Christmas (12/25/2018) - Gwen takes the opportunity provided by Christmas celebrations to pry into Elle's past. What happens next might shock you. *Redstreak & Zip’s Mall Adventure (12/26/2018) - Zip takes a moment to show Redstreak the girly side of life. *A Stir-Fry Sit Down (12/28/2018) - Rekken spots Dom experimenting in the kitchen. The two have an impromptu meal & chat. *Winter Blossoms (12/31/2018) - Rhiannon and Lavender go on a date for New Year's Eve. A few twists and reveals make the night memorable indeed... *Swordfight My Co-Mom In A Dennys Parking Lot (1/14/2019) - Parrot confronts El in a Denny's parking lot. *Feeling Hollow But Heartfelt (2/04/2019) - Redstreak and Spectre try to talk things out *A Call (2/08/2019) - To handle blackmail a few plans are made, a mission is set. Inter-Seasonal *Safe Arbor (2/13/2019) - El pays a visit to the newly formed Zodiac Tree in search of Rhiannon. *The Weebs & Bees (2/15/2019) - Redstreak and Mini meet up after the fall of Zodiac to blow off some steam. They find common ground in one of their hobbies as well as their troubled pasts. *Good Knight Sweet Droid (3/13/2019) - Elle prays for a robot's soul. *False Start (3/25/2019) - Jaime and Lavender have a serious talk about their pasts and what it means to be a hero. *Birds of a Feather (3/31/2019) - Rhiannon confirms what Herald told her at the tree. The two talk about being a hero, practice a play, and get some baking done. Season 3 *From the Ashes (4/09/2019) - Rescue and Rhiannon both end up at the ruins of the Big Base and find comfort in one another's friendship. Rhiannon also finally meets the boyfriend - Pulalu. *Base? Destroyed. Clothes? Burnt. Time To Shop For Cool Outfits 'Til This Credit Card Declines (04/11/2019) - Rescue, Jaime and Gwendolyn du Lac spend some non-hero time shopping for new clothes after much of their possessions got destroyed in the Big Team base's destruction. *I Was Provoked Into Singing, But I Secretly Like It, Light Novel Edition (Please Bully Me More, Gwen-Senpai) (4/18/2019) - Seth, Mini and Gwen get together for band practice and end up talking about their problems with each other (and possibly other people). Then they play some songs together. *A Gaslamp Rekindled (4/18/2019) - Rekken and Gwen have their first date since the fall of Zodiac City, meeting at a bench by the bay. *Icebreaker (05/03/2019) - Seth visits Shady Glen Manor for a study date with Rhiannon. They grow closer as friends and she gives him a gift. *Werkin' It Out (05/04/2019) - Jaime and Mini share concerns and insecurities while on mission on the planet Tarin, and agree to blow off steam in the Danger Room once they return to Earth. *The Secrets Garden (5/06/2019) - Lily and Rhiannon meet in a garden to talk feelings, Feywild, and friendship. *Salsa by the Trhi-side Promenade (5/13/2019) - Gwen manages to convince a very down Rhiannon to share a night out with her. Starting with salsa lessons at Pulalu's dance studio... *Tea Time With Gods, Legends And My Gwenpai’s Fist (5/13/2019) - Gwen bumps into Aman after school, and the two head over to the base for a little training. ''Features a ship you did not expect! *Tea for Two (5/15/2019) - Lily invites Lancelot-Less for tea at the Big Base gardens. *Space & Time (5/17/2019) - Jaime stumbles upon GAIA helping Elle with her homework. *Don't Hold This War Inside (5/18/2019) - Jaime mistrusts Mini after Alastor makes a big reveal about her condition. They have their first argument as a couple on a lonely roof top. In Drag. *Lonely Hearts Club Band (5/24/2019) - Seth and Jaime swap backstories during one of their rock band hangouts with a little help from Jaime's "secret stash." (cw: alcohol) *Ice and Steel (5/15-5/28 2019) - Rhiannon seeks some combat training from her good friend Elle once it seems conflict with Montreal is imminent. As circumstances continue to change, so does the mood of the training sessions... *I Thought There Would Be Father-Daughter Bonding, But She Doesn’t Want That And Now My Family Is Falling Apart For Probably The Third Time, Light Novel Edition (An Utter du Lac Of Common Sense) (6/25/2019) - with Elle. Running scene and family bonding. *Knighttime Training (6/25/2019) - Gwendolyn du Lac and Dindrane train in the park. *Changing of the Guard (6/11/2019) - After some scathing remarks from her cousin Gwen, Rhiannon decides to give her uncle Lancelot's sword to Galahad for safekeeping before she leaves for Montreal. *Sleepless in Halcyon (6/13/2019) - Jaime and Seth stay up too late playing games, and things take quite a turn when they decide to find a way to circumvent Seth's sleep problems to have a sleepover. (cw: needles) *Heartbreak (6/21/2019) - Spectre and Redstreak break up *Miss Mater Confronts Godspeed (6/23/2019) - Miss Matter visits Godspeed's new office during his office hours after taking over the Big Team. *Bonds Unbroken (7/28/2019) - Seth receives a mysterious invitation from Rhiannon, bringing them together at the Zodiac Tree. *Reflections of the Heart (8/17/2019) - With both of them finally back in Halcyon for the foreseeable future, Elle and Rhiannon have a heart to heart about their recent trials and tribulations. *Farewell, Hero (8/27/2019) - Rhiannon seeks out Cyclone for the first time since he left the Team. *Hello, World (9/2/2019) - Suddenly finding herself completely alone in unfamiliar surroundings, a Grim reaper encounters a new friend? *Secrets Don't Make Friends (10/5/19) - Wherein Verve is very bad at explaining why she keeps her identity secret, and Carmilla is understandably upset about it. *A Super Heart to Heart (11/5/19) - Wherein Atlanta and Boon share a bonding moment, and Boon is absolutely not suspicious about Atlanta maybe having superpowers. *Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (11/6/19) - Ernest runs across Melody working out in the Big Team gym and asks her to show him the ropes. *Recognition Song (11/8/19) - Wren eagerly invites Ernest to sight-see around the RESONANCE HQ. *Monsterheart (11/10/19) - Boon asks out Gwen and absolutely nothing goes horribly wrong. *Talk to the Hands (11/15/19) - Atlanta teaches Ernest ASL after school. *Sugar and Spice (11/19/2019) - Rea watches over Boon's dog during a derby Jam. Afterwards, the two get ice cream and talk about demons. Warning, it gets spicy. *Just Two Regular Unpowered Girls (11/20/19) - Rea "Faker" Remington tries to make friends with a non-super girl she sees swimming in the pool. Just a regular, unpowered girl named Atlanta. Uh Oh, tune in to find out more! *Flex Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (11/21/2019) - Gwen and Ellen talk after a jam session about how losing their powers and having no control makes them feel, and their wants for the future. *After the Storm (11/24/19) - Wherein Melody checks on Atlanta and Jasper after a devastating mission, and the two definitely don't cry a lot. *Dads, Am I Right? (11/25/19) - Wherein Atlanta skips school, Gwen slacks at work, and they're sad about dads (among other things). *Don't Fear The Reaper (12/15/2019) - Grim uses her Moment of Truth in one final act to assist Big Team and Halcyon against Gambit before returning home to resume her responsibilities. *I went and hung out with my crush's friend without realizing it was actually my crush and then asked out the girl that I was sitting across from, light novel edition (rip verve's flight AND cognitive function) (12/27/19) - Wherein Boon and Verve make each other's days a little better, and Boon asks for advice asking out Atlanta, who is totally not Verve what are you talking about. Ellen, help. Season 4 * Ellen and Tay's Bonus Journey (12/17/2019 - 02/01/2020) - After the events of Season 3's finale, Ellen and Tay decide to take a road trip through Canada. * In for a Niccal, in for a Pound (Cake) (01/02/20) - Wherein Boon and Verve make a cake, and Boon asks for dating advice about Atlanta, who is still definitely not Verve. * Secrets We Tell and Secrets We Hold (01/11/20) - Wherein Boon and Atlanta go on a date, reveal some secrets, but keep others. * The Breakfast Club (01/24/2020) - Wherein Ellen, Melody, and Atlanta eat pancakes, talk about their feelings, and have a night in like they're normal teenagers. * Dangers & Friends (01/25/2020) - Cardinal speaks with Dorothy about keeping his secret Identity and school. Category:Scenes Category:B-Verse